Night meeting
by hikarugirl
Summary: He had been watching her for several nights, but that specific night something unexpected happened: se woke up. GaaxHina


Ok, this is something that came to my mind two days ago at 2 am, so... Hehe. I hpo you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Night meeting**_

He had been doing that for two weeks.

And he didn't know why. He looked it up on the Library's books and most of the results headed to the same topic: love.

What was it? Everybody talked about "love" all the time, but what it was specifically, he didn't know.

A book said: "love", a very strong emotional feeling for someone who you like very much because they are kind.

Was she kind? Yes, completely. And that was what attracted him the most about her.

Actually, it took him some time to recognise that he in fact liked her, but that's another story.

Now he was watching her sleep through her bedroom's window, so, if somebody caught him, he would have to fight or run. Both unpleasant.

He knew he would get some trouble for doing that, but it was just impossible to resist the temptation.

Her black-blue hair was all over the pillow and locks fell over her face. Her eyes, now closed peacefully, made evident that she was having a funny dream. She was sleeping in foetal position and had a smile on her face.

She was just beautiful.

He couldn't help but go nearer to where she was lying. It was risky, but it didn't matter to him.

As he went closer, he could distinguish her calm breathing.

There she looked so vulnerable… so defenceless, but he knew well that on the battlefield she was nothing of all that.

He stayed there, watching her, for a very long time. As he had done every single day of that week and the one before.

But then something unexpected happened.

She opened her eyes and stared at him. Those beautiful eyes of her… white as moon, white as snow.

He just stayed there, motionless. Slowly she sat on her bed and then opened the window. When he heard her voice, he felt that an angel was speaking.

"What are you doing here, Kazekage-sama?", asked Hinata to the red-haired boy.

But Gaara didn't answer.

"Do you want to come in?", offered her gently, as she felt the cold of the night.

He just remained silent.

"Uhm… I don't know what to…"

"I was just watching you. And no, I don't want to go in".

She blinked, confused.

"You were looking at me, Kazekage-sama?", asked the girl, completely surprised.

"I'd like you to see something", invited him, offering her a hand so she could jump into his sand with him.

"Me… see something?".

Although she didn't understand a thing she accepted Gaara's hand and he started to make the sand move so they reached the roof. The landed quietly and, still holding her hand, Gaara pointed to the sky.

"Look".

The moon was brighter than ever.

When she saw it, Hinata smiled.

"It's beautiful".

"Indeed", answered him, looking at her.

"But… Why did you want to show me this, Kazekage-sama?", asked Hyuuga, sitting down.

He thought for a few seconds.

"I don't know".

But actually he _did_ know. He wanted to spend some time with her and try to impress the girl, which was a silly thing for him. But he tried it just because he felt comfortable while being with her.

"When it's that you are leaving?", said Hinata, changing the topic.

The Kazekage, along with his brother and sister and some other people, had gone to Konoha to made some arrangements with the Hokage. Most of them were already done now, so the leaving day was coming closer.

"I don't know. Do you want me to leave?".

"Uhm… No, I didn't mean… I wasn't…"

He sat beside her.

"Do you want me to leave _now_?", asked him, staring at her.

"No", she said, firmly.

"Why?"

She remained silent for a few seconds.

"Because… I… I like talking to you". She blushed.

"Really? And what about Naruto?"

"What's up with him?"

"I thought you loved him".

"T-That was a l-long time ago…" she said, blushing even more.

"Does it mean that you are in love of somebody else?

His gaze made her feel extremely nervous.

"Well… Kinda…".

"May I know who he is?"

Hinata took her sight away from him.

"Why are you…? I mean, I find out that you are watching me sleep, then you bring me here and start asking lots of questions related to…".

"Related to love?", he helped her.

"Yes".

Gaara looked at her in silence.

"Counting tonight, it's thirteen times that we were alone. I think that you are the person I talked the most with in my life" He kept that blank expression on his face. Hinata couldn't do anything but listen. "I started feeling differently. There's something here", he said, touching his chest, "that bothers me. I get bored when I'm not around you and I can't stop thinking about… I can't take you out of my mind".

They both remained silent, trying not to look at each other.

"I don't know what it is, but the only way to have those feelings under control is… being with you", he finished. "Do you know what's happening with me?"

Hinata thought that Gaara looked like a little boy when he made that question.

She smiled.

"Yes, I know".

"So…?"

"It's… You just… You feel the same way as I do… for you".

Gaara opened his eyes widely.

"I feel exactly the same. And, you know? It is called 'love'".

"Yeah… that's what I've heard".

'So, love, uh?', thought Gaara as he leaned closer to Hinata in order to kiss her. 'That's a weird thing…'.

* * *

Please, review!!!! That won't hurt you!

hikaru!


End file.
